No puedes cambiar el pasado
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Ezra sigue culpándose a si mismo por todo lo que sucedió en Malachor, comienza a creer que la única forma de remediar todo es usando el holocron sith, la tripulación se da cuenta que el chico simpático y optimista empieza a desaparecer para ser remplazado por otro. Sabine intenta evitar eso, pero cada vez se le hace mas difícil ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les tengo una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

Todo fue su culpa, todo fue su culpa, todo fue…

El no dejaba de decirse a si mismo esas palabras, Ezra aun no quería procesar que ella se había ido. No había conocido a Ahsoka del todo, solo algo le quedo claro era una buena persona que se sacrifico por Kanan, por él y por ese holocron sith; para evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas ella se quedo más tiempo enfrentando a Vader.

Ahora el peliazul se encontraba en un lugar un poco alejado de la multitud por la pequeña ceremonia de despedida de la Togruta.

-La conocí cuando ella era muy joven… En la guerra de los clones. Siempre intentaba ayudar a tantas personas como pudiera, a veces aunque para eso tuviera que arriesgarse a sí misma- continuaba hablando Rex- Ella dejaba de considerarse como una Jedi, por todo lo que tuvo que hacer y por todo lo que no logro hacer.

El solo intentaba controlarse a sí mismo, intentaba controlar las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos. A la vez intentaba esquivar la mirada de Sabine que estaba casi junto a él. La madaloriana no sabía con exactitud qué podía hacer por Ezra, desde que habían regresado de Malachor no le dirigió ni una sola palabra a ella, Chopper pudo contarle una parte de lo que paso allá.

El solo fijaba su mirada en la lapida que estaba en el suelo con el nombre de la ex Jedi "Ahsoka Tano. Una rebelde, una heroína y amiga". La había hecho algo alejada de la base, a su alrededor tenía unas pequeñas flores blancas que la decoraban, debajo de la escritura se había hecho la pequeña marca de la frente de Ahsoka .

Transcurrieron minutos para que acabara, para el padawan era una eternidad, las imágenes volvían a su mente con cada minuto más. Cuando ya no quedaba nadie o al menos eso creía, avanzo hacia la lapida se incoó y saco algo de su bolsillo; las partes de su sable de luz que había sido destruido por Vader las logro tomar después de que llegara la Togruta a ayudarlo. Coloco una de ellas que no estaba maltratada junto a las flores.

-Perdóname Ahsoka…- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules y a recorrer sus mejillas- No quería que nada de esto sucediera, fui un ingenuo al creerle a Maul…- Se detuvo para limpiar algunas de sus lagrimas de su rostro- Pero…te prometo que le arrebatare a ambos lo que te arrebataron a ti y a Kanan, buscare una forma de remediar todo esto con el holocron Sith- una gota cayó en la lapida, mientras el intentaba controlar su respiración- No dejare que nadie más sea herido por alguno de ellos, nunca más…

Sabine lo miraba a lo lejos, sabía muy bien lo que es perder a gente importante por culpa propia, pero estaba segura de que Ezra no hubiera podido hacer nada para salvarla. De alguna forma debía ayudarlo a comprender que nada de lo que paso fue su culpa. El ya había tenido suficientes perdidas sus padres y ahora la ex Jedi, junto con la pérdida de visión de Kanan. No logro escuchar lo que decía, solo su llanto.

-Ezra…- comenzó a llamarlo y acercarse a el- Ezra…-pudo escuchar cómo se detuvo por un momento su llanto, y se limpio con su manga su rostro rápido-Nada de esto fue tu culpa, tu no hubieras podido hacer nada- dijo poniendo su mano en uno de sus hombros del peliazul.

-Como estas tan segura de que nada de esto fue mi culpa?-dijo con un tono frio, que apenas la artista podía reconocer.

-Porque… Ahsoka fue la que tomo la decisión de seguir luchando con Vader, de sacrificarse por ustedes, tu no pudiste hacer nada para evitar que ella decidiera.

-Si pude, si le hubiera hecho a caso a Kanan cuando me advirtió de Maul no hubiera usado el holocron para activar un arma que tenía el poder de destruir vidas, Kanan no hubiera perdido la visión permanentemente y Ahsoka estaría aquí- aun el seguía dándole la espalda a ella no quería que lo vieran tan indefenso- ¿Por qué intentas hacerme creer que no pude haber hecho algo?

-Porque eres mi amigo… mi familia…

-Aun así no necesito que me ayudes, Sabine- se levanto y comenzó a tomar dirección al fantasma-Nadie puede…-dijo en un susurro, dejando a la madaloriana preocupada.

 **Continuara…**

 **Y que les pareció?**

 **Se me ocurrió por un tiempo esta historia, aunque aún falta más.**

 **Por cierto si alguien ha visto mis dibujos en Deviantart tengo una mala noticia, tardare en subir nuevos dibujos por estos días, el asunto es que me torcí uno de mis dedos al jugar con unos compañeros a atrapar la pelota, y alguien lanzo muy fuerte hacia mí y no agarre bien.**

 **Consejo: Si una pelota va a una velocidad muy rápida hacia ustedes no intenten atraparla.**

 **(ahora escribí esto con la mano izquierda)**

 **Por cierto si es posible mañana comenzare a escribir en mi pagina de Facebook mi experiencia en la Mole Comic Con, tal vez hasta suba videos e imágenes. Pero si quieren que continúe contando acerca de eso deberán darle me gusta a la publicación, así que… estén atentos mañana!**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya volvi :) aunque de hecho no me tarde tanto, pero volví! jeje. Y aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Nos leemos abajo.**

Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, su cuerpo se sentía muy débil, tenía algunos moretones en sus piernas y brazos, también se había lastimado uno que otro hueso, sus piernas estaban algo temblorosas al caminar, al dar otro y otro paso se debilitaba más. Pareciera que en cualquier momento se podría desmoronar en el suelo.

Tenía algunos pequeños rasguños en su mejilla y frente, pero tenía cortadas no tan profundas en sus brazos y piernas, aunque eran poco profundas ardían demasiado al contacto con el viento. Su vista estaba algo borrosa lo que ocasionaba que se tropezara con algunos escombros o se diera unos golpes en sus rodillas y codos.

De todas sus heridas y golpes solo le preocupa una en especial estaba cerca de su cadera y su pierna, era una cortada de sable de luz, esa si estaba más profunda que las demás, le dolía demasiado. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salir de ahí, de Malachor.

Su comunicador había sido dañado gracias a la explosión; solo uno de sus sables funcionaba, el otro al igual que el comunicador se había dañado un poco y era peligroso usarlo de esa forma.

Se sentía tan tonta al haber creído por un momento que su maestro Anakin aun seguía ahí, debajo de todo ese traje. Ella solo tenía que distraerlo lo suficiente y huir junto con Ezra, Chopper y Kanan. Aun con todo el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo, Ahsoka seguía cuestionándose eso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se quedo? Era tan fácil para cualquier persona irse de inmediato de ahí, dejar a Vader a su suerte, pero no, no para ella; la cosa más difícil era esa abandonarlo, le debía demasiado a Anakin, pero si el ya había muerto para ser remplazado por Vader, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Si el maestro al que tanto quiso ya había muerto ¿Por qué no pudo matarlo? Tal vez era porque ella seguía mintiéndose a sí misma, creyendo que su maestro seguía ahí en alguna parte.

Continuo caminando por un rato más, vio una pequeña luz en el suelo, de color azul. Era el cristal del sable de luz de Ezra, sonrió ligeramente y lo recogió, así al menos ya podía fijarse donde caminaba.

Ezra… Recordó mejor al chico, su rostro reflejaba horror mientras ella lo empujaba hacia afuera del templo, el recuerdo llego a su mente. El solo intentaba salvarla y ella se negó, ni siquiera había podido disculparse por eso, ni por la visión de Kanan. Se había confiado demasiado y no pudo detener a Maul antes de que el sable llegara a sus ojos del Jedi, tuvo el mejor entrenamiento y aun así no pudo detener el sable, era su culpa eso, o al menos ella se decía eso a sí misma.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, a cada momento que pasaba le comenzaba a dar más hambre y sed, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer de esa forma. Se sentó en un pequeño rincón, asegurándose de que no hubiera algún escombro que pudiera herirla. Se sentía más débil que nunca, no podía pararse ahora sin la posibilidad de que su cuerpo se desmoronara en el suelo, no podía llamar a nadie para que la sacara de ahí, no había posibilidades de que ella lograra salir del planeta por su cuenta.

Se había quedado sola, otra vez…

Como cuando la orden 66 se dio, no había ninguna persona en que confiar en esos días, sus amigos, los más cercanos a ella habían muerto. Ahora que había encontrado nuevos, tuvo que alejarse de ellos, para salvarlos, y lo hizo, pero ahora quien la salvaría a ella?...

Una pequeña lagrima broto de su ojo, se la limpio, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta comenzó a derramar mas, en lugar de un gran silencio en el templo se escuchaba como su llanto lograba hacer eco, intentaba no llorar, pero no lo lograba, se sentía tan culpable por muchas cosas, por lo de Kanan, por lo que tuvieron que sufrir las personas que la ayudaron a escapar de la orden 66, por Anakin. Cada día desde que se entero de que el era Vader, había entrenado cada vez más duro, para que cuando llegara el día ella pudiera enfrentarlo, pero no pudo, se contuvo demasiado.

Después de un rato su llanto ceso, se limpio con cuidado su cara evitando tocar alguno de sus rasguños, intento levantarse pero no podía, su herida comenzaba a doler mas, se levanto con ayuda de la pared. Pero sus piernas ahora estaban mucho mas temblorosas, caminaba con cuidado, aun podía ver donde pisaba gracias al cristal. Había unos escalones más adelante, intento bajarlos pero sus pies la traicionaron y se golpeo su tobillo izquierdo, cayendo a una altura demasiado baja, pero su cuerpo estaba más que débil asi que eso en verdad le dolió.

-Auch- dijo para sí misma en un claro intento de contener el dolor, se levanto intento dar otro paso pero cayó al suelo, solo que esta vez logro golpearse con uno de los escombros del otro lado de su cintura, intento levantarse pero fue inútil. –Ezra…- fue lo ultimo que logro decir antes de quedar inconsciente por todo el dolor en su cuerpo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Me di cuenta de que si les gusto el anterior cap, asi que intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda. Por cierto ya subi dos partes de mi experiencia en la Mole comic con, en mi pagina de Facebook, junto con unas imágenes.**

 **Y aquí les doy dos preguntas que deben responder para lograr motivarme a actualizar el sábado o el lunes.**

 **¿Te gusta la serie de Bajoterra o al menos la has visto? Pregunto porque quiero hacer un video acerca de la serie.**

 **¿Ya viste el nuevo look que tendrá Ezra en la tercera temporada?**

 **Darquesse Wren 857: Nada mal tu nuevo nombre amiga :) Y no te preocupes ya está bien mi dedo, y lamento escuchar eso (a una de mis amigas de la escuela suele pasarle lo mismo).**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento por tardar un poco más, pero sin más aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

-No…- empezaba a sudar y a murmurar cosas mientras dormía. Veía una y otra vez esa misma escena, solo se había quedado ahí, el templo comenzaba a colapsar y ella estaba adentro luchando con Vader, el templo se cerró "Ya es tarde" se decía así mismo.

Otra imagen se hizo presente en el sueño, una silueta de algo se empezaba a formar, pero no era algo, sino alguien… Maul "Mi aprendiz, acompáñame…" el solo estaba en shock, tenía tanta rabia, que apretaba sus puños en un intento por cesarla "Acepta tu destino, ven conmigo y ella volverá" con lo último que dijo señalo hacia otro lado, mientras él se desvanecía, veía a una persona volviendo al templo, la reconoció cuando la imagen se aclaro "¿Ahsoka?...", ella se empezó a desvanecer en las sombras cuando la menciono, alejándose cada vez mas de la luz, "No… espera…". En un parpadeo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la entrada del templo, sino adentro de él, "Ezra…", volteo y solo pudo encontrarla inconsciente en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera dar algún paso ella no ya no estaba.

-¡No!- despertó agitado, su frente tenia gotas de sudor, volteo hacia varios lados confundido- No…No otra vez- solo había sido otra de sus pesadillas, nada más que eso, ya le había pasado esto desde aquel día, se despertaba cada noche por ese recuerdo. Lo que diferenciaba a este de los otros eran esas dos imágenes de Ahsoka. En otros sueños no lograba recordar ver eso, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué veía eso? Intento dejar esa pesadilla atrás pero no pudo, ya no podía dormir.

Se levanto con cuidado sin hacer ruido para que su compañero de cuarto no despertara, aunque era imposible hacerlo, con un salto logro llegar al suelo, se aproximo para abrir la puerta, reviso la hora, ya era temprano, fue a la cocina para desayunar algo, solo no esperaba a que alguien estuviera ahí, Sabine. Naturalmente se sentía feliz cada vez que la veía o bromeaba con ella pero ahora solo estaba muy confundido acerca de sus sentimientos hacia la mandaloriana.

Ella se terminaba de servir un vaso de leche de bantha **(eso no es inventado, esta palabra salió en el libro de star wars rebels "el inicio de la rebelión")** , cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, volteo para encontrarse con el Padawan.

-Buenos días, Ezra- lo saludo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días- respondió con el mismo tono frio que la ultima vez, apenas mirándola, camino cerca de ella pero evito cruzar mirada con la artista, tomo una de las frutas que estaban en el cesto cerca de ahí, comenzó a acercar su mano a los botones de la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de que su mano lograra rozar alguno, fue detenido por una mano en su hombro, volteo sabiendo muy bien quien lo detuvo.

-Hey espera, Ezra ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo afuera?- le pregunto mordiéndose un poco el labio- Ya sabes un combate a cuerpo ¿Qué dices?

-Lo siento, tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer hoy- dijo alejando con cuidado la mano de ella de su hombro, y comenzando a caminar. Dejando a una muy confundida Sabine.

\- Esta bien- dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba, dando un ligero suspiro, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- Un momento ¿cosas importantes?- se termino aprisa su vaso y se puso su caso, ella iba a seguirlo, para averiguar que tramaba. Comenzó a caminar a prisa para ver hacia donde se había ido. Lo encontró rápidamente afuera del Fantasma comenzando a alejarse del mismo. Por ahora solo lo seguía a una distancia bastante prudente para evitar ser descubierta por el peliazul. El chico parecía alejarse cada vez mas de la base, hasta decidió pasar la cerca. Ahí fue cuando Sabine se preocupo un poco ¿Qué clase de persona se alejaba de esa barrera para arriesgarse a que esas criaturas lo mataran?

Ahora más que nada ella debía seguirle el paso, o si no perdería su rastro, y no lograría encontrarlo antes que esas criaturas. Al final después de tanto seguirlo, logro ver que se había detenido en una parte demasiado alejada, apenas y pudo encontrar un punto donde fuera menos visible su presencia para Ezra y a la vez para observar que tramaba el ojiazul.

Se quito el casco con cuidado sin hacer ruido, mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, vio que saco algo de su bolsillo, era un holocron, pero para ella era muy diferente al que le había visto una vez a Kanan, el Padawan se sentó, parecía meditar, el holocron en forma de pirámide que estaba en el suelo frente a él comenzó a elevarse.

 **PDV de Sabine**

No entendía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo, ese holocron era muy diferente al de Kanan, el de el era azul y en forma de cubo y este que tenia Ezra era rojo y en forma de una pirámide. Me sorprendí más cuando lo vi flotar frente a él. Pero después de unos segundos empecé a escuchar una voz femenina proveniente de la pequeña figura. Habla con Ezra al igual que el con esa presencia extraña. De todo lo que decían, no podía escuchar nada, con mi mirada intente buscar otro punto donde no pudiera ser vista. Encontré uno y con cuidado me fui hacia él. Por fin pude llegar, la única desventaja es que no podía asomarme tanto o revelaría mi presencia.

-El lado oscuro te dará poder por el poder mismo, debes desearlo, debes codiciarlo, debes buscarlo sobre todo lo demás. No puedes vacilar. No deben existir compromisos, misericordia, compasión o lealtad, estas cosas te impedirán todo el poder que quieres. Cambiaras, algunos le temen a esto, el verdadero poder llegara solo si logras abrazar esta transformación como tu destino. Por eso los sirvientes de la luz son limitados en lo que logran, porque se enfocan en controlar y evitar esta transformación- ¿El lado oscuro? No, no, no, esto no podía ser posible, Ezra jamás se uniría a ellos. ¿O si?

-Entiendo, eso es lo que debo hacer- escuche acaso que el acepta esto? No puedo darle crédito a lo que mis oídos están escuchando.

Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño, del cual no puedo despertar, aun. ¿O no lo es?

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, creo tarde un poco mas pero quería hacer un poco más largo. Por cierto gracias por contestar mis preguntas. Y esta vez solo les hare una.**

 **¿Alguno es fan de DC comics y Marvel? Y no me refiero solo a ver las películas, sino incluso haber visto series y leer comics. Si es así, ya se habrán enterado de los trailers de DC que se anunciaron ayer! :D Por fin vi el tráiler de Wonder woman, está muy genial. Espero su respuesta en los comentarios.**

 **Darquese Wren 857: Que mal que ya no te dejan verlo ¿Desde cuándo ya no puedes ver Bajoterra? Por cierto va a salir una nueva película con el titulo "into the shadows ". Si yo también extrañare un poco el cabello de Ezra y también el antiguo look de Sabine.**

 **KyoshiWarrior 1197: Gracias, es genial que hayas leído mis otras historias. Y en verdad te recomiendo la serie es muy genial, pero bueno haber si te animas a ver un capitulo. Y también es increíble que tu hayas ido tres veces, la primera vez que fui fue en marzo de este año.**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, perdón si tarde mas, no he estado en mi casa estos días, para compensarlo hare este fic mas largo. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **PDV de Ahsoka**

Comienzo a ver borroso, parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que logro abrir mejor los ojos y mi vista se aclara. Parecía que estaba en el mismo lugar pero… algo se sentía diferente. Me levanto del suelo con una mueca, esperando a sentir molestia por los dos golpes que me di antes de haber quedado inconsciente, pero no sentí nada. Pareciera como si no me hubiera lastimado, lo único que sentía era un dolor de cabeza de repente.

Miro hacia abajo para mirar mis heridas, pero no tengo ninguna, ni un solo rasguño, ni un moretón, ya no tengo ni siquiera la cortada del sable de luz y tampoco tengo alguna mancha en mi traje. Esto ya era demasiado extraño…

No logre encontrar el cristal del sable de luz de Ezra.

-Ahora tendré que prender mi sable- me dije resignada.

Cuando iba a tomar mi sable, recordé que ese es el que se había dañado durante la explosión, estaba por regresarlo, pero note algo raro, el sable parecía estar como nuevo, lo coloque de nuevo, para revisar el otro, pensé que me había confundido. Solo que al revisar el otro, vi que no tenía ningún daño tampoco.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, vi a un… ¿Convor? como los que había cerca de la base. Solo se quedo ahí observándome, hasta que se acerco un poco, cerca de donde yo me encontraba, a menos de un metro probablemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí amiguito?- pregunte un poco confundida. Ya de por si se me había hecho raro la parte de no tener ninguna de mis heridas y ambos sables sin ningún tipo de daño, ahora un Convor estaba en las ruinas de este templo, tal vez ya estaba alucinando demasiado. Intente acercarme más a el pero… parecía que ahora el estaba mucho más lejos tal vez a unos cinco metros de donde me encontraba yo, y también había mucha agua para llegar a él.

Me empecé a acerca al Convor y el empezó a volar, por en cima del agua, tuve que entrar al agua, la cual no estaba profunda y acelere el paso para seguirlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Se dirigía a unas escaleras del templo, a las cuales ya no lograba llegar el agua, me apresure un poco más, el ave parecía esperarme y a la vez no, subía otros cuantos escalones, cuando él se detuvo. Me extrañe que lo hiciera, luego vi una puerta como algunos símbolos, en forma de un circulo, una vez que el ave me vio entro ahí, no se podía ver que es lo que había del otro lado, una luz blanca me bloqueaba la vista. Pero entre rápido ahí.

 **Fin del PDV de Ahsoka**.

… … … … … … … … … … …

 **PDV de Sabine.**

Yo solo me quede en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de oír, lo observe rápidamente para evitar ser descubierta. Me quede recostada en la pared hasta que me desmorone un poco, me quede sentada en el suelo, con mis piernas a la misma altura que mi pecho. Intente tranquilizarme, intente creer en que esto no era real y que solo era una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento en mi cabina. Pero no, esto era real, no era una ilusión, no era un sueño, era la realidad.

Me levante y salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que podía hasta que estuve lo suficientemente lejos de donde se encontraba Ezra, me quite el casco para limpiarme una pequeña lagrima que había brotado de mi ojo, quería evitar que mas empezaran a salir.

Una pregunta me vino a la mente ¿Qué le diría a Kanan y a los demás? ¿Cómo se los diría? Ya había sido suficiente con lo que le paso a Kanan y Ahsoka, si le digo esto, el se quebrara por dentro. ¿Pero y si no lo hago? ¿Y si puedo convencerlo de que esta no es la manera? Pero… si algo sale mal, tal vez… Kanan jamás me lo perdonaría. Tengo que intentarlo al menos, debo convencerlo, debo hacerlo, o será demasiado tarde.

Pero primero debo irme rápido de aquí, Ezra no puede verme, no aun. Justo cuando me decidía a ir de regreso al fantasma, una araña Krykna aparece frente a mí, tal vez esto sería fácil, al menos solo era una. Tome mi blaster para empezarle a disparar, solo que cuando estoy a punto de disparar aparecen tres más.

-Haar'chak!- Maldije. No podre salir viva de esto sin hacer ruido, y eso es lo último que necesito.

Apenas y pude dispararle a una, las otras tres se mueven demasiado como para conseguir un buen disparo, no me queda más opción que correr y perderlas, así que solo guardo uno de mis blasters, el otro lo tengo en mano, mientras comienzo a correr. Volteo hacia atrás y aun me siguen, tengo que alejarlas de la base o alguien se dará cuenta de que salí. Disparo algunas veces, esperando a que estas puedan retroceder lo suficiente. Sin embargo no funciona y mis pies están comenzando a cansarse. Tengo un explosivo pero si lo lanzo, haré demasiado ruido, e incluso Ezra podría escuchar la explosión. Siento que estoy yendo más lento y es así.

Una de las arañas Krykna, logra alcanzarme y empujarme en la pared, el caso por suerte no se cayó antes del impacto, me logre dar un golpe en mi cabeza, pero no fuerte. Solo faltaba un poco antes de que la araña llegara hasta mí, yo me encontraba en el suelo esperando a que atacara, ya que mis blasters se cayeron y estaban lejos de mi alcance, pero algo logro detenerla y empujarla, pero no era algo sino alguien… Ezra. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, otra araña logro empujarme solo que esta vez el casco se cayó antes de me golpeara en la pared.

 **Fin del PDV de Sabine.**

 **PDV de Ezra**

Iba de regreso a la base, con sigilo. No quería encontrarme con esas criaturas otra vez y tampoco quería llamar la atención de alguien de la base que pudiera informarle a Kanan o Hera que salí. Estaba lo suficientemente atento a todo, hasta que escucho varios ¿disparos? Y son cerca, no muy lejos, seguramente era alguien de la base que había venido a revisar el perímetro. Debía asegurarme de eso, pero tal vez podría ser alguien más, estoy seguro de quien sea que fuera, el estaría bien.

Recordé algo de repente antes de irme de regreso a la base "Si lo único que haces es luchar por tu vida, entonces tu vida no vale nada", di un leve quejido.

-A veces no tengo idea de porqué aun hago esto- Me dije a mi mismo, mientras comencé a correr en dirección hacia los disparos, cuando llegue vi a… ¿Sabine? estaba en el suelo contra la pared, y una araña Krykna estaba a punto de atacarla. No lo pensé por un minuto más y la detuve, logre empujarla lejos con la Fuerza. Iba a acercarme a Sabine pero fue golpeada por la araña, creí que estaría bien, pero al parecer quedo inconsciente. Volví a empujar a la araña, me acerque a Sabine y por supuesto que estaba inconsciente.

-¿Sabine?...- Intente llamarla, levante uno de sus mechones de pelo que estaba en su cara, esperando a que despertara- Sabine… Despierta, por favor… Debemos salir de aquí.

No tenía más opción que llevarla por mí mismo, la tome de su hombro derecho y lo puse alrededor de mis hombros, y sostuve su muñeca para sujetarla mejor. Las criaturas comenzaban a acercarse más, tome los blasters de ella junto con su casco, los guarde, el casco se lo puse ya que no podía tener tantas cosas en la otra mano y tuve que saltar con ayuda de la Fuerza a una roca alta, fue complicado ya que tenía que sostener a Sabine al mismo tiempo que debía concentrarme para no caer mal. Camine rápido con ella lo suficientemente lejos de las arañas, al final de alguna forma logre perderlas.

-Eso estuvo cerca- me dije.

La senté en suelo recostándola en una roca, le quite el casco para sentir su pulso, parecía que ella estaba bien. Tendría que esperar para llevarla al Fantasma, y revisarla en el med-bay, por suerte recordé que Kanan y Hera salieron del planeta hoy, debían regresar más tarde. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que despertara. Sentí un poco mojado mi hombro izquierdo, lo vi, no estaba mojado de agua, sino de sangre tenía una pequeña cortada, seguramente ocasionada por una de las arañas Krykna, ardía un poco, pero era tolerable, por ahora al menos.

Me senté junto a ella, estaba cansado, mis dos hombros me dolían, saque los dos blasters y los puse a un lado de ella. Mientras descansaba me quede mirándola por un rato, y una pregunta llego a mi mente ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo aquí afuera? Acaso ella…? No, no, no, ella no pudo haberme seguido, ¿Pero y si lo hizo? Karabast!

Debí ser más cuidadoso, si logro verme con el holocron sith, ella le dirá a Kanan. Tendré que esperar para saber mejor que es lo que estaba haciendo fuera de la base. Tal vez no debí decirle que no al pequeño entrenamiento, si aun fuera ese chico de 14 años estoy seguro de que no la hubiera rechazado como lo hice hoy, como lo hice al final de la ceremonia de Ahsoka. Pero debo protegerlos, tengo que hacerlo, en especial a ella, no soportaría otra pérdida más, no otra vez… No puedo dejar que ella también se vaya como Ahsoka.

 **Continuara…**

 **Palabra mandaloriana: Haar'chak Significa Maldición.**

 **Bueno hice este capítulo más largo, porque el lunes vuelvo a clases y la segunda o tercera semana comenzare a estar ocupada con tareas, trabajos y por forrar libretas y libros.**

 **No se confundan, no me voy para siempre, solo que podría tardar un poco mas en actualizar este y otros fics. No se preocupen, yo soy muy veloz haciendo la tarea, lo malo es cuando dejan como cuatro al día. Pero yo los mantendré informados de cuando actualizo.**

 **Y si se dieron cuenta cambie mi perfil, con uno de mis dibujos, si quieren ver más, les sugiero buscarme en deviantart.**

 **Y como siempre les hare unas rápidas preguntas**

 **¿Alguno ha visto la serie de The Walking Dead? Si es así, díganme en que temporada están o si ya terminaron de ver todas y esperan también la Séptima temporada como yo. ¿Y qué opinan acerca de la serie? Dejen sus repuestas en los comentarios :)**

 **Y si ustedes quieren hacerme una pregunta lo pueden hacer en mi Ask o aquí.**

 **Darquesse Wren 857: Cool, a mi me gustan ambas compañías, pero si tuviera que elegir una no podría y diría Star wars. Y que mal, pero si un día puedes deberías ver la nueva película que ya esta por salir.**

 **KyoshiWarrior1997: Eso es genial, a mi me encanta la serie The flash también, aunque me gusta un poco más la de Legends of tomorrow (Es mas por la parte de que sale Captain cold y White canary)**

 **Coral. iturbe: Que asombroso, si puedes salúdame a Ashley Eckstein. Tambien es bueno conocer a alguien más que le gusta Bajoterra. Me pregunto también coleccionas sus figuras?**

 **Bueno por el momento eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, ya volví, espero no haber tardado tanto, bueno nos leemos abajo.**

Ezra seguía sentado al lado de Sabine, estaba mirando a alguna parte hacia al horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, en su mente parecía vivirlos todos, al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir que revivía cada uno de esos recuerdos, sobre todo los que le provocaban dolor, ira, odio. Todos provocados por exactamente la misma cosa, el Imperio.

Le habían arrebatado a muchas personas y la última que le fue arrebatada se sacrifico por él y Kanan. Aun sus ojos recordaban con claridad ese momento.

Por esa razón tuvo que concentrar esa ira para abrir el holocron, quería evitar otra perdida mas, sabía que no soportaría perder a alguien más. Miro de nuevo a su compañera mandaloriana, se concentro en sus ojos por un segundo, creyendo que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero aun no lo hacía, sintió una extraña sensación de tocar su mejilla, acerco su mano a su rostro con cuidado, levanto uno de sus coloridos mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente, luego acaricio con cuidado su mejilla. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se detuvo y alejo su mano.

El había creído que se había olvidado de lo que una vez sintió por la mandaloriana, pero no era así, solo se había reprimido por un tiempo, hasta tal punto que comenzó a verla como otra chica más. Pero ahora había regresado, ya no estaba tan reprimido como solía estar.

Solo que él no quería volver a aceptarlo, por alguna razón no quería, pero una parte de él no pensaba lo mismo, pero recordó que no debía volver a apegarse a las personas, temía ahora que al final pudiera perderlas, como sucedió con sus padres y Ahsoka. Ahora creía que alejándose de las personas que más quería, sería mucho más fácil tolerar el dolor cuando ya se hubieran ido. Seguía mintiéndose a si mismo acerca de eso. Tal vez el aun podía volver a ser amable con ella pero no podía apegarse tanto, no dejaría que sus sentimientos que sentía hacia ella lo volvieran a controlar como cuando la conoció.

Se alejo un poco de ella solo unos cuantos centímetros, quería evitar cualquier tipo de impulso y sentimiento. Se sentó de tal forma dándole la espalda, miro a alguna parte del suelo intentando ignorar la compañía de la artista, sus ojos después de un rato comenzaron a casarse, no era exactamente por la falta de sueño, había dormido un poco bien a pesar de las pesadillas, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar mas y mas, pero resistió y volvió a abrirlos rápido.

Sabine no parecía mostrar señales de despertar, Ezra solo la miraba de reojo, esperaba a que despertara pronto, a pesar de que Kanan y Hera estaban fuera del planeta sabía que no iba a ser por todo el día, regresarían probablemente en menos de cuatro horas, y quería darse prisa, tampoco quería ser llenado de preguntas por Chopper y Zeb en cuanto ambos llegaran al fantasma. No quería que vieran su herida de su hombro, debía ser discreto con lo que sucedió, estaba seguro de que la ojicafe no diría nada acerca de que el salió, ya que también ella tendría que explicar porque estaba fuera de la base, eso los perjudicaría a ambos, incluso Hera podría ordenar a Rex y al resto de los pilotos que los vigilaran. Y no podía usar el holocron en el Fantasma, Kanan podía enterarse, con eso seguramente lo escondería y lo alejaría de él.

Continuaba pensando en lo que pasaría, pero algo lo interrumpió, escucho un sonido, creyó que era otra araña Krykna cerca, volteo pero no pudo encontrar algo sospechoso, miro a la mandaloriana. Estaba comenzando a despertar, se acerco un poco a ella esperando a que abriera sus ojos, sabía muy bien que podía reaccionar de una forma brusca al no estar en su cabina. Sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear un par de veces antes de que los abriera por completo, la artista hizo un intento por levantarse, le costó un segundo darse cuenta que ese lugar no era el fantasma, Ezra solo retrocedió un poco para darle espacio, Sabine solo miraba a todos lados confundida, intentaba recordar los sucesos anteriores, en el intento un fuerte dolor vino a su cabeza, instintivamente la toco con ambas manos.

-Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el peliazul, ya no exactamente con el mismo tono frio, la ojicafe lo miro aun mas confundida, bajando sus manos lentamente, en ese justo momento todas las imágenes y recuerdos regresaron a ella, incluyendo la parte del holocron sith y las arañas Kryknas. Al sentir todos esos recuerdos y emociones combinadas, retrocedió bruscamente lejos de donde se encontraba el padawan, hasta quedar pegada en la pared de la roca. El chico solo se acerco a ella lentamente –Hey, tranquila, ya estamos a salvo…

-¿Que ocurrió exactamente?...- aun sosteniendo su frente por el dolor en su cuerpo, intentando tranquilizarse y controlar su respiración

-Lo mismo estaba por preguntarte a ti, se supondría que estarías en la base, y te encontré siendo acorralada por esas criaturas.

-Tú también estabas afuera también ¿no? – interrumpió la peliceleste reclamándole también, el solo se quedo callado por un momento.

-Eso no importa ahora…- dijo desviando su mirada de la chica.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que importa!- dijo lo ultimo alzando un poco la voz. Esas palabras solo le recordaron a Ezra, la última discusión que tuvo con ella hace ya mucho tiempo - ¿Por qué estabas aquí?- dijo en un tono un poco más tranquilo.

-Tu primero- reclamo con una mirada que contenía algo de frustración y molestia.

-Bien…- Ella pensó que podría decirle la verdad, pero no toda- Te seguí – contesto evitando los ojos azules del padawan, y evitando que cualquier tipo de sentimiento la delatara- Vi que saliste fuera de la base, te seguí, no te alcance del todo y termine perdiéndote el rastro, iba a volver a la base, hasta que llegaron las arañas Kryknas…- hizo una pausa y di un leve suspiro- Te toca- Espero para que comenzara a hablar, pensando que al menos le diría la verdad, se equivoco con ello.

Ezra por otro lado se había tranquilizado cuando dijo que lo había perdido, y se preparo para inventar alguna mentira mientras ella terminaba, no sería la primera vez que le tenía que mentir a alguien de la tripulación tampoco sería la última.

-Solo intentaba despejar mi mente ¿bien?- le contesto con un tono molesto - El fantasma ni la base, no son unos lugares en los que pudiera procesar mejor todo lo que ha pasado, tampoco es buen lugar para olvidar lo que sucedió…

"Sabes mentir bien Ezra" pensó la artista, por un segundo creyó que le diría lo del holocron, solo suspiro y tomo sus blasters junto con su casco, estaba a punto de pararse pero cuando apenas sus pies se colocaron en el suelo bien, sus piernas temblaron y estaba por caer al suelo si no se hubiera sujetado de la pared, estaba débil y mareada aun, una vez más intento pararse con la ayuda de la pared, solo que esta vez no logro sujetarse bien y termino cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

El padawan solo la observa creyendo que podría levantarse y caminar por sí sola, fue cuando la vio caer de sentón que decidió ayudarla, se acerco y se agacho a un lado de ella, le ofreció su mano en señal de ayuda, ella solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos y lentamente acerco su mano a la de él y la tomo. El ojiazul sujeto su mano, se levanto y tiro de ella para que hiciera lo mismo, paso su brazo sobre sus hombros como lo había hecho anteriormente, la sujeto con cuidado de su muñeca.

-Bien… Te sujetare hasta que lleguemos a la base o cuando ya te sientas mejor para caminar sin ayuda, intenta apoyar tus pies en el suelo - dijo mirándola de reojo, ya que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, la mandaloriana solo asintió, y comenzó a dar pasos cortos con la ayuda de Ezra, sus piernas aun seguían temblando eso era seguro, pero con su ayuda al menos sabía que no caería.

Hubo partes del camino en las que el peliazul tuvo que saltar con la Fuerza y sujetar a su compañera mejor para evitar una muerte segura por la altura, ya que saltaba de roca en roca. Después de un rato parecía que el camino estaba libre de obstáculos y arañas Krykna, se veía seguro, ya no faltaba menos de treinta metros para que llegaran a la base. Sabine parecía estar recuperando algo de fuerza, sus piernas ya no parecían tan débiles y el dolor de cabeza casi estaba desapareciendo por completo.

-Ezra…-llamo al chico- Creo que ya puedo caminar por mi cuenta, puedes soltarme ahora- con eso el comenzó a quitar su brazo de sus hombros, soltó su mano esperando a que no cayera, pero como había dicho ella ya podía caminar sin ayuda, de esa forma no tardarían en llegar.

-Ya falta poco- anuncio el padawan – Habrá más pilotos a esta hora, debemos irnos a un lugar donde haya menos multitud, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean o definitivamente alguno le avisara a Hera- con eso ambos continuaron caminando un poco más rápido, el peliazul podía correr pero podía perder de vista a la peliceleste y ella a él.

De alguna forma terminaron encontrando un lugar despejado de pilotos, arañas y naves, lograron entrar a la base sigilosamente, parecía que Kanan y Hera aun no habían regresado. Ya se aproximaban al fantasma cansados y con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en sus frentes, debían ir al med-bay, solo que antes de que sus pies apenas tocaran la rampa, alguien los llamo.

-¡Chicos!- grito Zeb a lo lejos corriendo hacia ellos, cuando estuvo cerca se detuvo y puso sus grandes manos en sus rodillas-¿Dónde…Kar-rabast se… habían… metido?- decía el pobre lasat entre jadeos intentando recuperar el aire. Ezra no parecía nervioso solo un poco asustado por ver a su amigo muy cansado, pensaba decir la primera excusa que se le viniera la mente.

-Zeb estábamos…

-Hemos estado entrenando desde la mañana Zeb, creí que Ezra te había dicho ayer- dijo mirando al chico intentando sonar convincente.

-Oh bueno al parecer olvide decírtelo antes de dormir, lo siento ¿Hace cuanto llevas buscándonos?

\- Hace más de media hora, y oigan parece que fue un entrenamiento duro ¿Te venció chico?- mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-De hecho…

-Lo volví a derrotar- interrumpió la artista de nuevo al padawan, ella intentaba sonreír un poco para verse más realista.

-Bien hecho, y … lastima por ti chico la próxima tal vez lo logres- dijo el lasat con una sonrisa y resistiendo la risa- Que suerte que no soy Kanan o seguro habría enloquecido al no encontrarlos, bueno será mejor que se cambien hay cosas que hacer, los veo luego- con eso él se retiro y ambos dieron un leve suspiro.

-Eres buena mintiendo, pero estoy seguro de que si hubiera ganado- con eso ambos continuaron subiendo, Sabine iba detrás de él, cuando lo hacía noto una pequeña mancha rojiza en su hombro izquierdo de su compañero, camino rápidamente y le bloqueo el paso- ¿Sucede algo?- lo miro con los brazos cruzados, después señalo su hombro- Esto, no es nada, solo es una cortada, estoy bien, la que necesita ir al med-bay eres tú.

-No me revisaras hasta que yo desinfecte esa herida.

-Sabine en verdad no necesito que me ayudes- protesto el peliazul

-Ezra no fue una pregunta- lo miro seriamente a sus ojos.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido- dijo de mala gana, con eso la mandaloriana comenzó a jalar lo de su brazo sano por todo el camino. En menos de un minuto entraron al med-bay.

-Siéntate- le ordeno, mientras ella buscaba alcohol y algodón entre una repisa- Sera mejor que te quites esa camiseta larga y la limpies o Hera comenzara a hacer preguntas- al final logro encontrar todo lo que necesitaba, tomo otra silla y se puso a un lado de él, sujeto su brazo y comenzó a acercarse para limpiar la herida con cuidado. Ezra no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero por dentro debía reconocer que estaba algo nervioso, no solo con el acercamiento de la artista también por el olor a alcohol.

-Auch-se quejo del dolor y movió un poco el brazo- cuidado.

-Dolería menos si dejaras de moverte, por suerte no es tan profunda, ni no me daba cuenta estoy segura de que tendrías escalofríos más tarde, solo cálmate, agradece que esta vez no son dos heridas más en tu cara,tranquilo ya casi termino, y… listo-anuncio colocando los materiales en una mesa- ¿ves no era tan difícil? Ahora ya puedes revisarme.

-Creo… que no hace falta, te ves mejor, a… gracias.

-De nada- luego alguien en el comunicador los interrumpió.

-Chicos, Hera y Kanan ya están en camino, llegaran en menos de una hora- dijo Zeb.

-Entendido, Zeb, cambio y fuera- contesto el ojiazul- Bien… será mejor que me cambie esto- señalando su camisa, con eso simplemente se retiro dejando a la madaloriana.

-Va a ser difícil ayudarte ¿no?-se dijo para si misma, ya que ahora debía estar más alerta con lo que el intentaba hacer con el holocron- Voy averiguar una forma de hacerte entrar en razón…

 **Continuara…**

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, lamento tardar pero como dije antes la escuela apenas me deja respirar. Por cierto ya vieron el nuevo episodio de la tercera temporada? Yo ya, solo puedo decir que me encanto mucho.**

 **Y como siempre les hare una pregunta**

 **¿Cuál fue la parte que te sorprendió o te gusto del primer episodio de la tercera temporada de rebels? La que más me sorprendió a mi fue la parte donde Ezra le dijo a Kanan lo de "Bien, no lo necesito, como yo no te necesito a ti". Eso no me lo esperaba pero bueno al final podría decirse que ya se disculpo.**

 **Secretive Wren 857: Y te volviste a cambiar el nombre en parte esta cool. Y me alegro que te encante, también te agradezco por comentar al dibujo en deviantart. Y que mal lo de que no puedas ver the walking dead, tal vez un día puede que te dejen.**

 **Coral. Iturbe: Crei que si las coleccionabas, yo solo tengo algunas babosas, una figura de Eli con su mecabestica, el Dr Blakk y Kord.**

 **Bueno los veo en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola otra vez! Perdón de nuevo por el retraso, espero que en el próximo capítulo no me tarde tanto en actualizar. En fin… los dejo con el capitulo.**

Abrió los ojos más que antes, miro a todos lados, estaba en un lugar muy… ¿blanco? Estaba vacío no logro captar nada, ni un solo objeto, vio al Convor, se encontraba lejos. Pero antes de que pudiera dar algunos pasos para acercarse fue cegada al instante por una luz brillante, la cual poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, dejándola aclarar después de unos segundos su vista, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba enfrente suyo, por acto reflejo tomo uno de sus sables y lo encendió al instante, colocándose en posición de combate. Hasta que por fin la figura se podía distinguir mucho mejor. Bajo un poco la guardia para intentar ver el rostro con más claridad. Se le hacía muy familiar, los recuerdos llegaron al instante como gotas de agua que caían al suelo.

Se quedo quieta, en shock intentando procesar lo que veía, hasta que por fin sujeto su sable de luz con fuerza y volvió a concentrarse.

-¡¿Tu…!? ¡¿Cómo es posible…?!- un sentimiento de desconfianza siempre solía llegar en momentos como este y lo hizo de nuevo. Espero por unos breves segundos a una respuesta- ¡Imposible!- le grito aún confundida.

-Nada es imposible Ahsoka Tano- hablo la mujer en un tono calmado

-Pero… Tu… Tú estas muerta…Yo te vi- agacho su cabeza, su cabeza le gritaba "Es una ilusión", volvió a mirarla, la tenía enfrente y comenzó a creer que había enloquecido. "La hija" el nombre resonó en su mente al igual que un eco, habían pasado años pero se veía exactamente igual como la recordaba - ¿Acaso estoy…?- se dijo para si misma.

-No lo estas, ni yo lo estoy aún…-la interrumpió, poniendo su mano en su hombro, queriéndole decir que bajara el sable, ella por alguna razón lo hizo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí…? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Te veías débil, aquí estarás al menos hasta que tus amigos logren encontrarte- explico.

-¿Cómo es que no estás muerta?

-Sera algo complicado entenderlo Ahsoka Tano, vamos sígueme- con eso comenzó a caminar, el lugar dejo de ser blanco para convertirse en un lugar frio y con algo de luz- Cuando mi hermano no logro matar a mi padre y termino enterrándome la daga a mí, sabía bien que aun podía tener posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero te vi… tan pálida apenas te quedaba vida- el lugar ahora comenzaba a tomar la forma del suceso, se podía ver a la hija señalándole a su padre al cuerpo de la togruta, como si todo se volviera a vivir pero desde otra perspectiva - Solo eras otra víctima de la ambición de mi hermano, no podía dejarte así, por eso te di toda mi fuerza vital, aunque sabía que yo no sobreviviría, te la otorgue, porque vi que hay cosas que te esperan y que debes enfrentar, cuando dejaron a mi padre transfirió la última gota de mi vida a un Convor, ya que la luz no podía apagarse sin lograr alterar todo el equilibrio, he estado observándote a ti y a tus amigos, me aseguro que la parte de vida y luz que te di siga viva. Hasta ahora todo iba bien, hasta que llegaste al templo en lothal y también cuando llegaste aquí.

-¿A que te refieres con la vida y luz siga viva?- hablo con confusión.

La hija solo se la quedo mirando con una ligera y amable sonrisa.

-La luz, no vive solo en mí, yo solo tengo una pequeña parte, tú tienes la mayor parte, así no se romperá mas el equilibrio, ha sido mi responsabilidad observar tus movimientos, y los de todos que tienen esperanza o solían tenerla, como tu maestro…

-Espera… tú dijiste que has observado todo lo que han hecho, entonces ¿sabes que fue lo que le sucedió a Anakin para que se convirtiera en lo que hoy es?

-Sí, pero estoy segura de que te dolerá demasiado ver lo que sucedió, pero si eso es lo que quieres te lo mostrare…

 **De vuelta en la base rebelde**

-Chicos donde está Ezra?- pregunto la Twile'k al lasat y la mandaloriana.

-El está durmiendo, parece que el entrenamiento que tuvo con Sabine lo dejo agotado-respondió Zeb intentando no reír.

Ezra no dejaba de moverse de su litera, parecía tener una pesadilla y así era. Era el mismo sueño, solo que esta vez vio algo diferente.

Vio a su amiga, la togruta, Ahsoka, débil y herida, sola llorando, quería acercarse, pero sus piernas no se movían, volvió a mirarla, pero la imagen desaparecía lentamente, pronto apareció una nueva imagen, de nuevo era ella pero ahora solo estaba en el suelo, con las mismas heridas, estaba inconsciente. En un parpadeo volvió a desaparecer, ahora lo que estaba enfrente de él le causo una ola de sentimientos combinados: odio, miedo, dolor. Eso es lo que sentía ante la presencia de Vader, prendió su sable rojo, lo levanto y antes de que lograra ser tocado por él, despertó asustado. Miro a todos lados confundido.

-Solo fue… otra pesadilla…- suspiro.

Resignado de ya no poder conciliar el sueño salió de la cabina, tenía muchas dudas acerca de porque tenía tantas pesadillas y cuál era el significado de cada una de ellas. Comenzó a caminar, se dirigía a la cabina de Kanan, tenía que hablar con él, sobre las pesadillas de cada noche. Dio un ligero respiro antes de tocar la puerta.

-Pase- hablo su maestro, Ezra iba a irse una vez que abrió la puerta, ya que había vuelto a pesar que sería una mala idea, apenas dio un pequeño paso evitando hacer ruido- Ezra, espera- lo detuvo, el peliazul no tuvo más remedio que detenerse y entrar, cerró la puerta rápido, un silencio se formo entre los dos. - ¿Necesitas algo Ezra?- pregunto rompiendo por fin el silencio.

-No realmente, yo… necesito hablar contigo… acerca de…

-¿Acerca de qué? ¿Ezra?

-Yo he tenido varias pesadillas… acerca de… Ahsoka… de Maul… y de Vader, parecen visiones, recuerdos, como… como si yo estuviera ahí.

-Ezra…¿Qué fue con exactitud lo que viste?

-Al principio solo era el recuerdo de la última vez que vi a Ahsoka, luego vi a Maul amenazándome, luego era Ahsoka, estaba herida y entrando al templo otra vez, lo último que vi fue a Vader intentándome matarme… Kanan tal vez ella… ella aun este viva… tenemos que…

-Ezra, detente- suspiro antes de volver a hablar- No podemos regresar, ella al igual que Maul y Vader se ha ido, está muerta, no podemos volver, no podemos arriesgar a alguien más.

-Pero y si ella aun está viva, si logro sobrevivir a la explosión, ella… ella debe estar esperándonos, tenemos que asegurarnos al menos- dijo lo ultimo con un tono un poco mas fuerte

Del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, Sabine venia llegando iba a avisarles a Kanan y a Ezra que Hera los llamaba, hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a escuchar la discusión.

-No puedes arriesgar tu vida Ezra, solo… ¡solo por un sueño! Sé que quieres que ella vuelva, yo también quiero, pero se ha ido…si continuas haciéndote ilusiones el dolor nunca desaparecerá, no puedes vivir todo el tiempo en el pasado

-¡Ella nos salvo a todos cuando fuimos a rescatarte y cuando los inquisidores nos tenían acorralados! ¡No podemos simplemente quedarnos así! ¡Le debemos la vida!

\- Tal vez se la debamos, pero ¡¿crees que ella hubiera querido que arriesgáramos nuestras vidas?! Ella hubiera querido que continuáramos peleando, sin mirar atrás. ¡Ella hubiera querido que su sacrificio valiera la pena! No puedes culparte toda la vida, ¡No fue tu culpa!

-¡Lo fue!...- por un pequeño instante todo quedo en silencio, Sabine creyó que era mejor momento y toco la puerta.

-Pase- contestó Kanan

-Hera nos necesita, dice que necesita mostrarnos algo muy importante.

-Dile que enseguida vamos- la mandaloriana solo se limito a asentir y se retiro. El solo volteo hacia donde sentía que Ezra se encontraba- Luego hablaremos de esto-fue lo último que dijo para comenzar a caminar.

Cuando llegaron estaban la mayor parte del equipo reunidos, Hera estaba en el centro esperando a que llegaran los dos para comenzar a hablar, una vez que los vio empezó.

-Muy bien… Hemos recibido información de uno de los agentes infiltrados en el Imperio y del senador Bail Organa, nos confirman que Darth Vader aun continua con vida sirviéndole al emperador- con esas palabras mostro un holograma que contenían grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad donde se encontraba Vader, unos parecían sorprendidos, pero en cuanto a Ezra, el no solo sintió eso, volvió a sentir los mismos sentimientos que su sueño, su maestro pronto sintió la mirada de su padawan sobre él, iba acercarse hasta que Ezra, salió corriendo de ahí. Muy pocos se percataron de la ausencia del chico, principalmente la tripulación noto cuando se fue.

Sabine solo logro mirar cómo se iba rápidamente del lugar, quería alcanzarlo pero sabia que no era el momento para hablar con él.

 **Continuara…**

 **La razón por la que tarde no solo fue la escuela, también sabrán (para las personas que me siguen en Deviantart) que perdí mi memoria USB donde tenia la mayor parte del capitulo, aunque por suerte la encontré, pero en fin… Y ya casi llega navidad y vacaciones, y con eso tal vez signifique que pueda actualizar más pronto :)**

 **Y como siempre les hare una pregunta**

 **¿Han leído o visto el manga y el anime de "Ataque a los titanes"? Si es que no lo has visto, no te preocupes porque en la siguiente nota del capitulo les daré una breve reseña de que trata, y si les interesa pueden si ustedes quieren verla.**

 **Secretive Wren 857: Bueno solo espero que no te cambies tan seguido el nombre, a mi también me puso triste lo del espectro.**

 **KyoshiWarrior1997 : Si fue una parte interesante, y en verdad que dejan mucha tarea.**

 **coral . iturbe: Creo que si**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero no haberme tardado tanto, nos leemos abajo.**

Cerró la puerta, y entro rápidamente, sentía la presencia de su maestro cerca, pero la ignoro por completo, estaba demasiado molesto con el, escuchaba la pisadas afuera. Pronto Kanan toco a la puerta, no recibía respuesta aun.

-Ezra, ábreme- llamo, el peliazul solo lo ignoro -Ezra, si no abres tu, yo lo hare.

-Déjame solo- contesto sentando en su litera. Sin embargo eso fue suficiente para que el Jedi lograra abrir, se paro enfrente de él.

-Escucha…- dio un ligero suspiro antes de continuar- Aunque Vader haya sobrevivido a la explosión del templo, eso no significa que Ahsoka pueda haber tenido la misma oportunidad, no podemos volver a Malachor, no podemos arriesgar la de nadie más.

-Dijiste que Vader estaba muerto, el continua con vida, la única tal vez capaz de vencerlo era ella, nos ha salvado tantas veces, como para dejarla abandonada a su suerte, tenemos que buscarla, al menos, y si no podemos arriesgar la vida de los demás, por lo menos déjame ir solo a buscarla- dijo aun con un tono algo frio y alto.

-No puedes pedirme que te deje ir solo devuelta a ese lugar, es peligroso, para ambos y para ti. Eso es todo no habrá búsqueda- con eso salió de la cabina.

El ojiazul no pareció importarle mucho lo que dijo su maestro, no estaba exactamente pidiéndole permiso, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, estaba decidido a ir por su cuenta a Malachor a buscar a la ex-Jedi. Solo debía esperar la oportunidad para irse sin ser descubierto por un rato. Esperaría hasta la noche. Pero había un pequeño detalle, un ligero problema.

-Chopper necesito que vengas a mi cabina es importante- llamo al astromecanico desde el comunicador, tardo más de 10 minutos en llegar, solo se quejaba porque el parecía estar ocupado, al entrar, el padawan cerro rápidamente la puerta- Hey cálmate, que quieres que me disculpe?-hablo la ultima parte con sarcasmo, pero Chop no lo tomo como sarcasmo, así que espero para que se disculpara- Bien… Perdón, ahora necesito tu ayuda, necesito que te asegures que Hera y los demás no se despierten hasta que regrese- ahora el parecía confundido- Necesito volver a Malachor, para buscar a Ahsoka, debo encontrarla- el droide no estaba de acuerdo con él, comenzó a quejarse y a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero el peliazul le bloqueo el paso – Espera ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...-dijo dando un suspiro, el droide parloteo diciendo cuáles eran sus condiciones –Bien, tu ganas te comprare una pierna nueva luego, ahora vas ayudarme supongo- solo chillo en modo de aprobación –Bien

Casualmente Sabine había escuchando a Ezra por el comunicador, se preguntaba para que el chico había llamado a Chopper, pero recordó que la mayoría de ellos solo hablaban con el astromecanico en privado si es que necesitaban un favor, siguió al droide y escucho gran parte de la conversación, se cuestiono así misma si debía decirle a Kanan o Hera, pero sabia igualmente que Ezra tarde o temprano hallaría la forma de irse a Malachor. Pensó en que esperaría a que se fuera para intentar convencerlo de quedarse o por lo menos… ir con el sin que se diera cuenta.

 **PDV de Ahsoka**

Otro escenario comenzó a formarse a mi alrededor, como si una niebla se expandiera para revelar otro suceso, veía una perspectiva diferente a la que yo tuve hace años. Los lugares eran tan familiares, al igual que la gente.

-Tu Maestro, fue engañado y manipulado por el Emperador, para intentar proteger a la persona que amaba- comenzó a decirme, y en cuanto menciono que quería proteger a alguien, no sabía de quien hablaba, hasta que apareció la silueta de Anakin y alguien más, pronto la silueta tomo forma y color. No podía creerlo…

-¿Padme? ¿Ella fue…

-Fue la esposa de Anakin, tu maestro. Ella esperaba un hijo de él- me respondió, estaba ahora mas confundida, jamás pude notar nada, jamás pudo contármelo –Anakin mato al maestro Windu, el lado oscuro comenzó a transformarlo en otra persona- vi mas imágenes pasando frente a mi algunas pasaban tan rápido, pero pude captarlas bien- El termino…- dio suspiro, supuse que no era algo bueno –Termino matando niños en el templo Jedi- me quede callada, en shock.

-¿Qué? No puede ser… El no…- me quede callada cuando ella me lo mostro, era… verdad, observe como asesinaba a cada uno de ellos, uno por uno cayeron, no solo él los mato, también los clones los mataron, otra imagen horrible llego a mis ojos – Maestro Ploo… No. No…- durante un tiempo creí que seguía con vida, ahora lo veo bien, veo como… murió. No puedo evitar que una lagrima comience a caer en mi mejilla

-Apenas hubo padawans que sobrevivieron ese día, la orden 66 fue dada por el emperador, tu maestro término asesinando a más personas, el maestro Obi Wan logro enfrentarlo, Anakin casi termino matando a su esposa- ahora solo veía como mi maestro…, intentaba matar a Padme, quedo inconsciente en el suelo, las imágenes de un duelo comenzaron a hacerse presentes, Anakin peleaba contra Obi Wan, vi como su cuerpo se iba quemando lentamente, un grito venia de parte de él.

-¡Te odio!-fue lo último de su voz que logre escuchar, la imagen volvió a desvanecerse.

-Como ya sabes ella murió, su esposa perdió las fuerzas para continuar con vida, los niños lograron sobrevivir.

-¿Niños?

-Fueron gemelos, un niño y una niña, Anakin nunca se entero de que ellos sobrevivieron, no sabe que ellos existen, aun.

-¿Donde están?

-A salvo, fuera de su alcance.

 **Fin del PDV de Ahsoka.**

… … … … … …

 **De vuelta en la base.**

La noche tomo lugar en el planeta pronto, Ezra había preparado sus cosas en su mochila, junto con un poco de alimento, solo lo necesario. Lo mismo había hecho la mandaloriana, solo que ella llevaba armamento.

El peliazul espero al menos tres horas para asegurarse de que los demás tuvieran el sueño algo pesado, así podría irse habiendo menos seguridad y con menos sospechas, se levanto con cuidado de su litera, tomo sus cosas, dio un ligero salto hacia el suelo, apenas y el metal logro producir algún sonido, de cualquier forma el padawan sabía que era algo casi imposible despertar al lasat. Salió con cuidado, evitando que la puerta hiciera ruido al abrirse, Chopper ya estaba afuera.

-Asegúrate que nadie despierte y que no se den cuenta de que el espectro no está, ¿De acuerdo?- Chop solo asintió para no crear algún ruido.

La ojicafe estaba en su cabina escuchando la conversación desde su puerta, se había quedado dormida junto a la puerta esperando a que Ezra saliera, con el simple ruido de algo abrirse despertó y se dio cuenta que era de hora de actuar, tomo su casco, espero a que dejaran de hablar, luego poco a poco escucho las pisadas más lejos, abrió la puerta esperando que no hiciera mucho ruido, solo no se dio cuenta de que el droide no se había ido, cuando salió Chopper solo se quedo observándola confundido.

-Shh…- fue lo primero que le dijo la artista- No hables, ambos sabemos que el necesitara ayuda, te deberé un favor luego, ahora tengo que ir con el- con eso sin darle mas explicación se fue caminando a prisa para seguir al chico, no perdió tiempo, se escondió en el espectro, parecía que aun no había notado su presencia, pronto despego, no había seguridad de parte de los demás rebeldes, salieron del planeta sin ser descubiertos, el chico sentía algo extraño, no hizo tanto caso, hasta que la mandaloriana salió de su escondite, sin que el chico volteara se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¿Sabine? No deberías estar aquí- dijo aun sin mirarla

-Tu tampoco-protesto con los brazos cruzados recargándose en el muro- ¿Acaso enloqueciste? Después de todo lo que paso quieres volver al planeta.

-Yo tengo una razón para volver- le respondió ya volteado hacia ella- ¿Y tu? ¿Nadie te dijo que debías seguirme? Me sorprende que no le hayas avisado a Kanan que me fui

-Se muy bien que aunque le diga a Kanan y te dejen todo un mes en tu cabina, tu encontraras una forma de irte tarde o temprano, te seguí para asegurarme de que no mueras, no podías ir solo.

-Se cuidarme muy bien por mi mismo ¿Recuerdas? Siempre tenía que hacerlo cuando vivía en la calle, aun puedo cuidarme

-Tú ya no tienes tu sable de luz ¿Recuerdas? Crees que iba a dejar que cometieras una locura, ni siquiera traes un arma.

-¿Quién dice que no traigo una?- con eso saco un blaster.

-¿Pero qué?...Ese es el blaster de Kanan ¿Lo tomaste de su cabina? Y es por esta razón que no puedes irte a Malachor- dio un ligero gruñido para sí misma, hasta que solo se sentó, esperando a que pronto salieran del hiperespacio, un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos después de un rato, ninguno se atrevía a mirarse. La mandaloriana solo aseguraba sus blasters y miraba su colorido casco. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta ya había pasado varios minutos, pronto el espectro salió del hiperespacio.

-Ya llegamos a Malachor- una ola de recuerdos vinieron al chico cuando volvió a ver el planeta, se quedo con una mirada fría, parecía que la únicas emociones que tenia era odio y dolor –Hay que prepararnos- fue lo último que dijo, luego se levanto y tomo su mochila revisando sus herramientas.

-¿En verdad aun crees que este viva verdad?

-Sí Vader sobrevivió estoy seguro de que ella debe estarlo también- Continuo acomodando sus cosas mientras la nave aterrizaba, coloco el blaster. Sabine se puso el casco, preparo la pequeña bolsa que contenía más armas, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, era hora de encontrar a Ahsoka Tano.

 **Continuara…**

 **Y así termina el capítulo de hoy, pensaba actualizarlo antes de año nuevo, pero me fue imposible. Así que… ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado!**

 **Bueno recuerdan que les dije que en caso de que no hubieran visto el anime o el manga les daría un resumen, pues aquí se los dejo para ver si les interesa:**

 **Los titanes son humanoides que miden mas de 4 metros de altura, que solo devoran humanos, pueden regenerar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, por lo tanto son difíciles de matar, la humanidad se ve en peligro de desaparecer, hasta que se crean tres muros formando círculos de más de 50 metros para proteger a la gente: el muro maria, el muro rose y el muro sina que se encuentra en el centro. En el muro Maria se encuentra un chico de nombre Eren que tiene curiosidad por el mundo exterior, quiere unirse al Cuerpo de exploración, soldados que salen fuera de los muros para matar titanes usando un equipo para llegar a su punto débil. Una tragedia ocurre gracias a los Titanes, que le hizo decidir al chico que mataría a todos los titanes. Así el termina uniéndose a los reclutas para entrar en el Cuerpo de exploración.**

 **No soy tan buena con los resúmenes pero bueno… Al principio a mi no parecía tan buena idea ver el anime, pero desde que empecé con el primer capitulo me gusto, luego comencé a leer el manga. Por cierto una pequeña advertencia si la ven, este anime, tiene algunas partes algo sangrientas, asi que si no puedes tolerarlo, te sugiero leer el manga, es prácticamente lo mismo pero te parecerá menos sangriento ya que no tiene color. Por cierto la foto nueva de aquí es un personaje del anime, pertenece al cuerpo de exploración**

 **Ahora las preguntas:**

 **¿Te llamo la atención con el resumen el anime o no? En caso de que si los links estarán en mi pagina de facebook.**

 **¿Les regalaron algo en navidad, año nuevo o día de reyes? A mí me regalaron una figura de Kanan de black series, una nave del escuadron fénix pequeña y algo de dinero.**

 **Secretive Wren 857: Podría decirse que vi el video y aparte varias teorías acerca de ello**

 **KyoshiWarrior1997 : Si yo tampoco era una persona que le gustara mucho el anime, solo he visto dos, me concentro mas en comics y series. Pero en definitiva es muy entretenido Ataque a los titanes.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por el gran retraso para este capítulo, en fin espero que lo disfruten.**

 **PDV de Ahsoka**

Estaba destrozada, con todas mis fuerzas logre contener el dolor, a pesar de haber sido entrenada muy bien para controlar mis emociones, por primera vez estaba teniendo problemas. Me quedo así por un rato, la Hija ni siquiera me dice otra cosa sólo me mira con algo de empatía en sus ojos, doy un ligero suspiro, me levanto lentamente intentando controlarme.

-Siento que tengas que saber esto- me hablo

-Está bien, tenía que conocer la verdad- le dije intentando eliminar el pequeño nudo en mi garganta que aun tenia.

-Tus amigos están cerca, pronto tendrás que irte

Me sorprendí por un momento se supone que ellos creen que estoy muerta, se supone que tenían que huir, no deberían estar aquí.

-¿Ellos están aquí?

-Sí, el padawan y la madaloriana están cerca, pronto te encontraran- hizo una leve pausa- Tus heridas… no pude sanarlas por completo, sólo pude sanar las más pequeñas, así que cuando despiertes tardaras un tiempo en recuperarte por completo. Hay algo más, esto es una advertencia, así que deberás tomarla en cuenta Ahsoka Tano

-Lo hare

-Las cosas no terminaran fácilmente, e incluso cuando creas que todo ha terminado, no será así, debes estar preparada porque incluso si eliminas a un enemigo, uno nuevo surgirá remplazándolo, y varios sacrificios probablemente no valdrán la pena- dijo eso ultimo con la mirada baja.

-¿De que estas hablando?

La hija no contesto sólo sentí como la luz blanca me envolvía otra vez, ahora me mostraba nuevas imágenes, que aunque pasaron demasiado rápido pude ver algunas.

 **Fin del PDV de Ahsoka**

Una vez que pisaron la superficie ambos chicos sintieron una brisa fría junto con un ligero olor a escombro y polvo, el cambio de ambiente fue repentino para ellos mientras se acercaban a una de las escaleras que conducía hacia lo poco que quedaba del templo Sith. Antes de que Ezra pudiera dar un paso para tocar uno de los escalones fue detenido por una de las manos de Sabine en su hombro.

-Espera, la estructura es algo frágil podría colapsar si hacemos algún ruido, así que no debemos gritar, ni disparar a menos que sea muy necesario y no uses la fuerza en ninguna de las paredes- le indico la mandaloriana.

-Bien- contesto encendiendo una de las linternas que había traído en su mochila, la artista había hecho lo mismo comenzando a descender las escaleras

Y así comenzaron a descender con cuidado las escaleras, procurando que no estuvieran tan frágiles o desgastadas para ser pisadas, cuando estas se terminaron y solo faltaba un metro para llegar al suelo, los dos tuvieron que dar un ligero salto evitando hacer movimientos bruscos. Continuaron caminando por un par de minutos hasta que algo llamo la atención de Ezra alejándose del rumbo que estaba siguiendo Sabine.

El peliazul había alcanzado a ver el antiguo sable de luz que había encontrado la última vez que vino al templo Sith, lo tomó, aunque la empuñadora del sable se veía algo destrozada, lo que realmente le importaba al chico era que el cristal Kyber aun continuara intacto, de esa forma podría construir un nuevo sable de luz para él. La ojicafe no había notado que Ezra no estaba detrás de ella, lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo vio agachado, recogiendo algo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto una vez que logro acercarse a él.

-Nada, solo creo que esto podría servirme- le respondió sin mirarla, guardando el sable en su mochila y levantándose –Sigamos.

Se adelantó unos pequeños pasos más que la mandaloriana, para continuar, pero se detuvo cuando un desagradable recuerdo llego a él. Era cuando encontró a Maul después de haber caído, inmediatamente alejo ese pensamiento de su mente, sus puños estaban cerrados intentando controlar la ira. Su compañera noto esto y se acercó.

-Oye… ¿todo está bien?- le pregunto tomando una de sus muñecas esperando que él reaccionara, lo cual pareció funcionar cuando vio sus manos más relajadas dejando de forma un puño, haciendo que el chico soltara un ligero respiro.

-No, no es nada- dijo continuando, ignorando la mirada de su amiga una vez más, lo cual ya estaba cansando a la mandaloriana.

-Deja de hacer eso- hablo por fin, el chico se detuvo y dio una pequeña mirada hacia atrás.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De ignorarme, de ignorarnos a todos, de alejarnos, sé lo que intentas hacer y no funcionara.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo intento hacer- le contesto volteándose hacia ella y acercándose.

-Sí que lo sé, tú crees que si dejas de acercarte a nosotros dolerá menos si algo nos pasa, crees que eso evitara que te apegues más a nosotros- él chico solo desvió su mirada de la de ella, intentó alejarse de ella y comenzó a darse vuelta, para empezar a caminar, pero fue detenido por la mano de la artista en su hombro –Si sigues así no llegaras a ningún lado y lo sabes, no solo te estas lastimando a ti, también lastimas a los otros- Ezra jalo su muñeca haciendo que Sabine lo soltara.

-Sólo… intento mantenerlos a salvo ¿ok?- con eso continuo, pero Sabine no iba a dejar esto así.

-¿Por eso usas el holocron sith?- dijo con un ligero tono de burla en su pregunta, haciendo que el padawan se detuviera bruscamente, mientras la chica dio un pequeño suspiro sabiendo que no había sido el momento para hablar acerca de eso. Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos, hasta que por fin el chico decidió hablar.

-No sé a qué te refieres- habló sin ni siquiera voltear a verla.

-Deja de fingir- con eso la mandaloriana en un movimiento rápido le quito su mochila que sólo estaba siendo sujetada con uno de sus hombros, de esa manera logro tomarla sin que el ojiazul pudiera quitársela, la ojicafe abrió su mochila y ahí encontró justo lo que trataba de ocultar- ¿Entonces qué es esto?- le preguntó sosteniendo en una de sus manos el holocron sith.

-Eso no significa nada- le respondió intentando mantenerse frio hacia su comentario y su mirada.

-Oh por favor, te vi usándolo fuera de la base- le recrimino a su amigo

-Bien, lo use y qué más da.

\- "¿Y qué más da?" No puedes estar hablando en serio, Ezra no conoceré la fuerza como lo hace Kanan, pero sé que esto solo te corromperá- le dijo aun con el holocron en sus mano – No puedes continuar de esta manera, yo… no puedo continuar viéndote así.

-Estoy usando el holocron para el bien, esto puede ayudarnos… después de lo que paso aquí no puedo solo creer que las cosas estarán bien, ya no Sabine- dijo quitándole su mochila y el holocron sith de sus manos.

-Si encontramos a Ahsoka… le dirás a Kanan que usaste el holocron sith- dio una ligera pausa esperando una respuesta de su amigo.

-Sabine, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-O yo lo hare- continuo la ojicafe, con eso comenzó a caminar, ahora dándole la espalda al padawan.

El chico no protesto, se mantuvo en silencio, dio un pequeño suspiro y al igual que la chica sólo empezó a caminar, así estuvieron un rato ambos, ninguno decía nada, apenas se miraban. Lo único que intentaban hacer era concentrarse en la búsqueda de la togruta al mismo tiempo que querían ignorarse un poco. Hasta que él padawan en un intento de no mirar a la mandaloriana, logro observar un Convor, al principio no pareció darle importancia, hasta que la ave se acercó un poco más, ahí fue donde pudo verla más detalladamente; notó que sus colores eran iguales a los que había en la base.

Se acercó lentamente al Convor, esperando que su visión estuviera equivocada, pero la ave voló alejándose un poco de él, el peliazul sintió una extraña sensación de que debía seguirlo, así que lo hizo. La artista al escuchar menos los pasos del ojiazul, decidió voltear, sólo para encontrar a su amigo caminando hacia otra dirección.

-¿Ezra?- le hablo pero no recibió respuesta, se acercó más a él- Ezra ¿A dónde vas?- el chico pareció salirse del pequeño trance y volteo a verla.

-Ese… Convor parece que nos guía hacia un lugar- Con eso continuo caminando, la chica quedó un poco confundida, pero al ver que se alejaba, acelero un poco el paso para alcanzarlo.

Sabine creyendo que pronto se cansaría de seguir al ave, caminó al lado de Ezra. Hasta que ambos se detuvieron cuando perdieron al Convor, como si hubiera desaparecido.

-¿A dónde… fue?- preguntó la mandaloriana

-No lo sé- el chico intentando encontrarlo con su visión logro ver una pequeña luz azul en el suelo, que parecía estar bajando unos escalones, comenzó a acercarse junto con Sabine, bajo los escalones con cuidado hasta que lo que encontró en el suelo, logro que quedara por dos segundos en shock sólo para bajar de un salto los dos pequeños escalones. Sabine hizo lo mismo cuando logro verla en el suelo.

El chico la miro y se inclinó para verla mejor, la tomo por uno de sus hombros, intentando moverla un poco, mientras la chica analizaba sus heridas.

-¿Ahsoka?- fue lo único que el chico pudo decir intentando llamándola

 **Continuara…**

 **Y aquí finaliza otro capítulo más, espero actualizar pronto y lamento otra vez haber tardado con este fanfic. Algunos ya saben las razones por mi otra actualización, pero para quienes no en resumen la computadora murió y el capítulo se borró junto con otros archivos :(**

 **En fin...**

 **La pregunta de esta vez es ¿Alguien aquí ve RWBY? En caso de que no les hare una pequeña reseña en el siguiente capítulo sobre esta para que si les interesa la vean. Bueno hasta entonces…**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo, espero no haberlos dejado en tanto suspenso, bueno sin más aquí hay otro nuevo capítulo, nos leemos abajo!**

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de que los dos adolescentes hubieran dejado al anaranjado astromecanico, cuidando que Kanan y Hera no notaran la ausencia del Espectro. Chopper solo rondo por el pasillo y se quedó parado en la puerta de Hera, vigilando que nadie interrumpiera su sueño, se mantuvo así alrededor de una hora hasta que una de las puertas de la cabina se abrió, era Kanan, el droide intento mantener en silencio esperando que de esta forma no fuera detectado por el Jedi.

Lamentablemente el plan no le funciono ya que antes de que el Jedi diera otro paso con algo de apoyo de la pared, volteo en dirección donde se encontraba Chopper.

-¿Chopper?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?...- le preguntó en voz baja.

El astromecánico con un poco de dificultad dio un pequeño chillido intentando que su tono sonara normal le contestó "Nada…" dando una pequeña pausa para luego preguntarle a Kanan "¿No deberías estar durmiendo?"

-Si pero necesitaba un vaso de agua, iré a la cocina- Chopper le bloqueo el paso, el pelicafe se detuvo a tiempo antes de que sus piernas golpearan al droide- Chopper déjame pasar…

Antes de que Kanan pudiera decir otra palabra Chopper tomo su muñeca con su pequeño brazo mecánico, jalándolo de regreso a su cabina hasta que estuvieron más cerca de su litera, ahí se detuvo y lo soltó. Chopper dio algunos chillidos en forma de protesta, diciéndole que el iría por su vaso y que no se moviera de ahí, con eso salió de la cabina dejando a Kanan solo.

Luego de un minuto en el cual no se escuchaba que el astromecanico estuviera cerca se dirigió a la puerta, apoyando una de sus manos en la pared para después abrirla, camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la cabina de su padawan y el lasat; planeaba hablar con Ezra para intentarle explicar sus razones acerca de su última conversación y al menos intentarle hacerle ver que nadie lo culpaba de los acontecimientos en Malachor. Y aunque sabía que era tarde él debía hacerlo, dudo por un segundo en si ese sería el momento adecuado pero al final termino tocando la puerta, cuando nadie le respondió decidió abrir la puerta con la Fuerza, entro se acercó a las literas con cuidado.

-Ezra… Ezra…- lo llamó al no oír respuesta del chico, alzo un poco una de sus manos creyendo que ahí se encontraría su hombro o su cabeza, pero no logro sentir nada, se preocupó un poco pero intento mantenerse calmado y comenzó a tratar de despertar al lasat –Zeb… Zeb… ¡Despierta!-le grito un poco alto, haciendo que él se despertara de golpe, casi golpeándose su cabeza.

-¿Kanan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde está Ezra?- preguntó ignorando sus preguntas

-¿Acaso no está aquí arriba?-preguntó aun algo desorientado queriendo volver a dormir

-No, no está aquí y no siento su presencia en el Fantasma-le respondió

-Oigan ¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Hera algo cansada desde la puerta.

-Ezra no está- contestó Kanan intentando mantener la calma.

-Tal vez está afuera, le preguntare a Sabine si sabe a algo- sugirió la piloto mientras comenzaba a tocar la puerta de la mandaloriana y al no recibir respuesta presiono algunas teclas para que se abriera revelando una litera vacía al hacerlo - ¿Kanan?...

-No me digas, tampoco está adentro ¿cierto?

-Vamos esos dos no pudieron ir tan lejos Kanan, seguramente están entrenando- habló Zeb aun algo cansado.

Chopper por otro lado ya estaba regresando con el vaso de agua del Jedi en uno de sus brazos mecánicos, cuando escucho las voces de los demás se acercó lentamente para ver que sucedía y al hacerlo intento que no se le cayera el vaso por la sorpresa al ver a todos despiertos y al parecer discutiendo. Comenzó a dar lentamente la vuelta mientras ellos hablaban, justo cuando iba irse una voz lo detuvo haciendo que el vaso se le cayera.

-Chopper, ven aquí- le ordeno el pelicafe, el droide lentamente se acercó hasta llegar a Kanan- ¿Dónde están Ezra y Sabine?- preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar, el astromecanico balbuceo un poco nervioso y rápido intentando no decir nada, pero al final termino haciendo una pausa antes de continuar y comenzó a decir la verdad acerca de donde se encontraban.

-¡¿Cómo que tomaron el espectro?!-preguntó la ojiverde

-¡¿Los dejaste que se fueran a Malachor?!- preguntó molesto el Jedi

-Genial- hablo sarcásticamente el lasat antes de poner una mano en su frente.

… … … … … … …

-¿Ahsoka?- la llamo una vez más creyendo que de esa forma despertaría, aún seguía algo nervioso ya que no parecía que estuviera bien, mas con todas las heridas que tenía aunque algunas parecían un poco menores casi pequeños rasguños, pero apenas la sentía, parecía desvanecerse.

La mandaloriana se quitó uno de sus guantes para poder revisar el pulso de la togruta, de esa manera coloco dos dedos en su cuello intentando encontrar señales de que ella estuviera viva.

-Sabine… ¿Ella esta…?

-No, pero su pulso es muy débil

-Entonces tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí, la rebelión tiene suficientes medicamentos y equipo para salvarla- la ojicafe sólo se limitó a asentir – Ayúdame, tómala del otro brazo- le indico mientras él tomaba su otro brazo y lo colocaba en su hombro, lo mismo hizo la artista.

-No sé si resista más tiempo así- comentó Sabine mientras seguía tomando su brazo de la togruta.

-Tiene que… Solo debemos darnos prisa…

Continuaron así por un rato hasta que comenzaron a llegar a los escalones de la salida, ahí Ezra tuvo que usar un poco la fuerza para poder subir a la ojiazul más rápido, con mucho esfuerzo pudieron hacerlo, pronto llegaron al espectro, el peliazul le dejo un poco más de peso a la ojicafe cuando él se alejó para tomar los controles y comenzar a pilotar el espectro para por fin irse del planeta que le traía muy malos recuerdos a Ezra.

Cuando el padawan se sentó al lado de Sabine, tomando un poco de distancia claro, ambos solo miraban a la togruta inconsciente un poco nerviosos esperando que pudieran llegar a la base antes de que fuera tarde, ninguno se dirigió la mirada por un rato, hasta que el peliazul dio un ligero suspiro que apenas podía oírse.

-Lo hare- habló por fin, la mandaloriana quedo lo vio un poco confundida –Le diré a Kanan… Sólo dame un par de días.

-Bien- respondió algo cortante, volviendo al pequeño silencio incomodo, hasta que ella decidió continuar- Quiero que seas sincero- dijó mirándolo, el ojiazul sólo asintió- ¿Por qué usabas el holocrón?...

Ezra creyó estar preparado para esa pregunta pero no lo estaba del todo, dio una ligera mirada hacia al suelo y luego a la artista, ella se quedó observándolo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Sabine… Lo que paso en Malachor fue muy duro para mí, fui manipulado por Maul para activar un arma y por ello Kanan perdió la visión… Cuando Chopper lo trajo creí que podría manejarlo y así fue al menos por unos momentos pero luego el templo se cerraba y sólo pude ver como Ahsoka nos daba tiempo mientras ella peleaba con ese Lord Sith, yo no pude hacer nada… en el espectro me di cuenta de cómo había sucedido todo, había sido mi culpa, si hubiera hecho caso a Kanan y Ahsoka, él no hubiera perdido la vista y ella no estaría en estas condiciones y por primera vez en años ya no quería justicia sólo venganza…

-Ezra… yo- quería continuar pero fue interrumpida.

-Me di cuenta de que esto podría volver a pasar, de la misma forma que paso con mis padres sucedió con ellos, salieron heridos y vivir sabiendo que eso podría volver a pasar a alguno de ustedes por culpa mía, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos a todos, hice una promesa de que no permitirá que alguno de ustedes fuera lastimado otra vez…

La ojicafe intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirlas pero sin poder encontrarlas aun, coloco una mano en su hombro del ojiazul mientras lo veía, intentando dándole a entender que no que lo compendia.

-Sé que lo que paso pudo ser duro, pero… alejarnos y usar el holocron sith puede llegar a lastimarnos más que un disparo o un golpe… te daré tiempo, solo dile la verdad a Kanan- el chico sólo asintió ligeramente, mientras la artista comenzó a alejarse para tomar lugar en los controles.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que Chopper ya no pueda cubrirnos- comentó el padawan intentando cambiar un poco el tono de la conversación.

-¿Ezra?... Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno se supone que iba a actualizar el 9 de enero porque ese día se cumplían tres años desde que cree mi cuenta de fanfiction pero no logre acabar el capítulo ese día… Paso demasiado rápido el tiempo, quién diría ya llevo tres años escribiendo… así que quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan estado leyendo todas mis historias o comentando en ellas, muchas gracias :D**

 **Y ahora es tiempo de dar una pequeña reseña de RWBY (la serie que mencione en el capitulo anterior). La serie es acerca de una escuela que entrena y prepara a personas para convertirse en cazadores y cazadoras, que son los guerreros que protegerán el mundo de Remant de las criaturas de Grimm, las protagonistas son Ruby, Weiss, Yang y Blake, cada una con su diferente personalidad, arma y poder conforman el equipo RWBY. Sé que es un reseña muy pequeña, pero realmente si les cuento más les estaría dando muchos spoilers, pero en fin… Si alguno desea verla es fácil solo debe buscarla en Youtube, la serie está en ingles pero tiene subtitulos al español, sólo tienes que seleccionarlos. Una cosa más si van empezar a verla deben empezar por los cuatros trailers (red, white, black y yellow) son como una breve introducción de las protagonistas. Realmente se las recomiendo muchos, la animación no es tan buena las primeras temporadas pero va mejorando, al igual que la historia y tiene muy buenos soundtracks.**

 **Ahora una pregunta.**

 **¿Cuáles son sus últimas adquisiciones (figuras, libros, comics, etc) de star wars?**

 **Las mias son una figura de Hera Syndulla de black series, un maestro yoda y la novela de discípulo oscuro (muy buena por cierto).**

 **Secretive Wren 857 : Si ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actualizar esta historia… Me alegra que te hay gustado :)**

 **Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón por no actualizar pero perdí un poco de atención en este fanfic y aparte la escuela consumió un poco de mi creatividad, así que espero que la siguiente actualización pueda ser pronto. Nos leemos abajo.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-No me digas que…

-Si, ya lo saben- interrumpió la mandaloriana.

Ezra se acercó a los controles junto a Sabine para ver exactamente lo que ella veía, era la pequeña luz roja que había empezado a parpadear. El peliazul cerró sus ojos y suspiro antes de presionar una tecla para dar inició a la transmisión, que mostraba las figuras de Kanan y Hera claramente molestas.

-Más vale que ambos tengan una buena explicación- habló finalmente la ojiverde, rompiendo el pequeño silencio incómodo.

-Porque los dos están en serios problemas- completo el jedi.

-Bueno, creo que eso tendrá que esperar porque en verdad necesitamos llegar a la base ya que…- explico la ojiacafe para voltear a ver al ojiazul para que continuara.

-Ahsoka está viva- confesó el padawan, mirando directamente hacia ambos.

Esto hizo que el pelicafe dejara de cruzar sus brazos y que la expresión molesta de la piloto cambiara por una más preocupada, mientras volteaba a ver a Kanan y luego a ambos adolescentes.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- preguntó la twi'lek

-Está demasiado débil, esta inconsciente, la encontramos con varias heridas en el templo- explico el chico.

-¿Volvieron al templo?- preguntó Kanan intentando no sonar tan molesto, pretendía continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-Hablare con los demás para que preparen todo para que ella mejore, dense prisa, pero luego… vamos a discutir esto- con eso la imagen de ambos se desvaneció, dando por terminada la transmisión.

-Bueno eso salió mejor de lo que pensé- comento la artista mientras movía uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Si, al menos hasta que regresemos- exclamó antes de volver a sentarse a esperar a que el espectro saliera del hiperespacio.

… … … …

Después de un rato por fin la computadora de viaje empezó a indicar que pronto la nave saldría del hiperespacio, fue sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que los pequeños puntos de luz alrededor de ellos desaparecieran de su vista, para ser reemplazados por la vista del planeta donde la base rebelde se encontraba.

-Por fin llegamos- anuncio la chica.

En un par de minutos el espectro entró a la atmosfera y la mandaloriana preparo la nave para el aterrizaje y al mismo tiempo veía desde lo alto mientras descendía como estaban algunas siluetas de los demás esperando a que aterrizaran. Y una vez que la pequeña nave toco el suelo, la artista y el padawan inmediatamente se acercaron a la togruta para sostenerla, la puerta se abrió revelando a los rebeldes algo sorprendidos por ver a la ex jedi.

Luego de unos segundos, tres personas llegaron empujando una camilla y le ayudaron a ambos jóvenes a poner a la ojiazul en ella, uno de ellos coloco rápidamente sus dedos en su cuello.

-¡Aun hay pulso! ¡Muévanse!- ordenó, mientras volvían a empujar la camilla hasta una de las rampas de una nave.

Dejando a todos esperando afuera, donde apenas los rayos de luz comenzaban a salir.

Con esto el jedi y la piloto comenzaron a acercarse a los otros miembros de la tripulación.

-Esperemos que pronto nos den noticias de ella… ahora van a tener que explicarnos todo- dijo Hera cruzando sus brazos.

Los dos se pusieron tensos por un momento pero al final explicaron junto con el astro mecánico como habían ocurrido las cosas, tardaron unos minutos en discutir eso pero al final lo tres terminaron de contar como habían pasado todo, claro que sin mencionar algunos detalles como lo del holocron sith.

-Ambos no saldrán de esto sin consecuencias- habló Kanan y luego se volteo en dirección a Ezra- Desobedeciste una orden directa…

-Como castigo los dos se encargaran del mantenimiento del fantasma-interrumpió la ojiverde- por una semana- completó esperando a que los dos jóvenes protestaran pero ella continuo evitando que ellos dijeran algo- y también del espectro… Y ni siquiera se te ocurra irte Chopper- con eso el astro mecánico detuvo su pequeña huida- Tú los ayudaras con sus tareas mañana ¿Entendieron los tres?

-Si, Hera-contestaron los dos adolescentes mientras que chopper sólo hizo un sonido quejándose.

… … … … … … … …

-Ella va a estar bien- le dijo

-Lo se, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo el jedi sentado.

-¿Ezra?

-Si, debí haber ido con él.

-Tu no sabías que él se escaparía mientras todos dormíamos- comentó la piloto mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Pero lo conozco, era seguro que él haría algo como eso, con todo lo que paso no quería que volviera al templo porque sabía que sería duro para el revivir cada último momento, pero creo que era yo él quería evitar los recuerdos.

-Kanan… todo lo que paso, es normal que una parte de ti quería evitar ello y que quieras proteger a Ezra, ambos sabemos que él puede cuidarse, sólo que aún necesita una guía el resto se muy bien que un día habrá aprendido todo lo necesario.

-Sabes que mi conocimiento sobre los jedi es limitado…

-Yo no me refiero a eso, él ha aprendido varias contigo y no sólo sobre la fuerza- comento mientras tomaba su mano.

… … … … … …

-Ella estará bien, está estable, pero no estamos seguros de cuanto tardara en despertar, pero uno de los droides menciono que cuando ella lo haga necesitara un par de semanas para recuperarse por completo- comento uno de los rebeldes.

-Está bien gracias- respondió la artista cuando noto que su compañero miraba los sables de la togruta que él estaba sosteniendo.

Con esto el otro rebelde se retiró, dejando solos a ambos adolescentes.

La ojicafe tomo asiento junto al ojiazul en el espacio que aún quedaba y se mantuvieron así por un tiempo sin dirigirse la mirada, formando un pequeño silencio incomodo en el que se podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de la ex jedi y esto hubiera seguido así si no fuera porque la peliceleste decidió romper por fin el silencio.

-Es un diseño muy interesante- menciono refiriéndose a los sables.

-Si, lo son... aunque están un poco sucios y uno no funciona- contestó

-Estoy segura de que se podrán arreglar, tal vez podamos arreglarlo antes de que ella despierte.

-Si- dijo aun con la mirada fija en ambos sables de luz.

-¿Ezra?- lo llamo, el no respondió hasta que ella toco su hombro- Oye ¿Estas bien?

-Si, lo estoy- respondió por fin mirándola.

-Sólo dilo ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto directamente, con esto el peliazul soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Cómo le voy a decir a Kanan la verdad?... Ni si quiera que pueda tomárselo bien

-Ambos sabemos que no será fácil pero tienes que hablar con el, costara pero si no se lo dices el pronto lo descubrirá.

-¿Fue difícil para ti? Cuando te enteraste- preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a su amiga con la pregunta, ella tardo en contestar.

-Si… lo fue, podría decir que me quebré por un momento, creí que no serias el mismo y que sería difícil para los demás saber la verdad- explico evitando la mirada

-Lo siento, fui un poco…

-¿Torpe?- completo la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si, probablemente- contestó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro sin que el lo notara.

-Está bien, pero ahora creo que debes concentrarte en intentarle decirle la verdad.

-Eso hare… y entonces ¿quieres reparar el sable?- le preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

-Claro, creo que tengo algunas piezas en mi cabina.

-Bien entonces vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba y lo mismo hizo ella, con eso ambos salieron dejando así a la ojiazul durmiendo.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Hola, lamento si tarde pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :)**

 **Por cierto ya sólo faltan uno o dos capítulos mas para que este fic termine por fin. La verdad voy a extrañar mucho la serie porque gracias a ella fue que conocí el gran universo de star wars, pero bueno eso no significa que me retirare del fandom, de hecho aún pienso hacer y acabar algunas historias aquí. Así que no se preocupen porque aún queda mucho por escribir!**

 **Y si alguien está interesado tengo una historia de Enredados la serie que pueden leer por si es que les gusta la serie…**

 **Y mi pregunta esta vez es ¿Qué fue lo que te gusto de star wars rebels?**

 **La verdad no sé qué decir porque a mí me encanto todo, la trama, los personajes, el diseño, todo fue muy impresionante y nunca olvidare los grandes momentos que pase viendo Rebels.**

 **Bueno… Saraha Sting cambio y fuera!**


End file.
